This study will investigate the use of Reiki, an energy-based complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) intervention, as an approach to improve well being for patients with advanced AIDS, and evaluate its effects on dimensions of well being and quality of life. The study is a two-group comparison between participants receiving Reiki plus usual medical care (treatment) and participants receiving usual medical care only (control). One hundred and forty-six patients with advanced AIDS will be enrolled and randomized into the two groups. Patients in the intervention (Reiki) group will receive a total of three one-hour Reiki sessions over a period of 6 weeks. Participants in both the intervention and control groups will be assessed at two times during the study period using repeated measures. We will investigate and compare changes in participants' anxiety, depression, pain, quality of life, and spiritual well being at the end of the intervention period. This is the first part of a longer-term research agenda to examine the use and effectiveness of complementary and alternative medicines for patients with advanced disease. We plan to examine one clinical context in which Reiki is currently provided. It is important to design studies that respect both the context of care and the practitioner-client relationship-elements essential to an understanding of the philosophy and delivery of CAMS such as Reiki, and at the same time endeavor to outline a systematic approach to the study of CAMs.